The Apocalypse
by Aqua the greninja
Summary: This story is about Pokémon except the undead is in it, weird right? It's short because this might not get popular but I'm looking for 5 characters describe them and is it going to be a human or a Pokémon also well they be evil or good
1. Chapter 1

The apocalypse

There was a blaziken practicing his moves on trees until he stopped and heard a sound in the bushes, it sounded like a eating sound silently walked near the bushes and saw a figure moving out it saw him and walked slowly to him, it was a human but it looked very dirty with blood on him the blaziken never seen anything like this, he stood a step back when the human took a step forward until his back hit a tree the blaziken said "Ay! Back off I will hurt you!" the human didn't even stop until he got closer

The blaziken punched him right in the face making him fall down but he recovered quickly and started to get back up he was about to bite him until the blaziken kneed him in the gut then kicked his face, the head flew off but the blaziken felt a bit pain on his foot, he looked at it and saw that it had a bite he grunted "What the hell is with humans these days" as he limped into the forest

There was a Jolteon, a Greninja, a Gardevoir, and a few more people, they were having a party with the Jolteon, the Greninja, and the Gardevoir together outside of the party "So how's the party going guys?" said the Gardevoir, the greninja shrugged "Oh come on Aqua you never find anything fun" said the Gardevoir

"Not my problem" said Aqua "How about you Shade?" said the Gardevoir

Shade said "This party is actually cool Solis"

After a few seconds of talking they heard screams in the party then a few Pokémon running out only a few not the whole party when Aqua saw the inside of the house he saw humans looking dead but they were alive and a few Pokémon dead getting eaten by the humans, Aqua said "Oh no, RUN come on!" as Shade and Solis followed Aqua while they we running Shade said "What the hell is happening?" Aqua simply said "The end" as they stopped to a safe place "What do you mean also we have our moves too" Said Shade

"Well I tried mine a while ago and it didn't work" Said Aqua

Then they both heard a noise

There was a city everyone was happy and nice but the city was now ruined and covered in fire and ash

But there was a underground safe room if there was ever an emergency many people were in there while the others were dead

A trainer with their two friends were in a room by their selves (The safe room was really big) the trainer said "What's wrong out there"

"I don't know Red and I really don't want to know either" said the female friend

"Well I think we need to find a way out of here because I think were never leaving you up for it Ashley and Eren?"

"Your right" said Eren

"Sure" said Ashley

"Alright then let's go" said Red

The blaziken from earlier kept on limping until he found a small group that had a jolteon, a gardevoir, and a greninja he yelled out "Hey can you help me out?" said the blaziken the group looked towards them and went towards the blaziken Aqua said "What's wrong did one of them bite you?"

"So you know too? Well when I kicked his head off it bit me but I killed him at least"

"Follow us we have a safe place" said Aqua as the blaziken followed them inside a building, Aqua closed the door and locked it the windows were boarded up and they had a small house, Aqua said "lay down on the couch, I can look for supplies while the rest of you can be in here"

"Wait what? No we work as a team" said Shade

"There's no point you will die if you come with me I can take care of myself" said Aqua as he unlocked the door, opened it, walked out the door, closed it, then locked it "Why does my brother have to act brave?" said Shade

"Because he's protecting you Shade don't you understand? After what happened, he doesn't want to lose you too" said Gardevoir

Shade sighed "I guess so" as he looked down

The same three people from the safe place were about to escape and somehow they did as they escaped they say that the hole town was destroyed, Red had something very important from his mother and he won't leave that in his possibly destroyed room he was angered from what happened he got out all of his Pokémon: Pikachu, Charmeleon, and his most loyal Pokémon, Fletchinder and said "I need all of you guys to stay with Ashley and Eren"

"Wait where are you going?" said Eren

"Getting the most precious object I have, Eren get my Pokémon to safety and go somewhere safe"

"Were not leaving you Red" said Ashley

"Well that's too bad I can catch up to you don't worry just go" as he walked towards the destroyed town "Well we better get going Ashley" said Eren

"Sure…" as Ashley looked at Red in the destroyed town

Aqua was inside a hospital that was now destroyed and he was looking for anything useful for blazikens leg and for anything else in the future while he was looking for supplies he heard a noise he looked behind the counter and there was a undead human and a undead Eevee staring right at Aqua he got into a fighting stance as he kicked the Eevee away and started punching the undead humans sides it made him fall but he got back up and the Eevee also recovered, he had nowhere to go he closed his eyes then he opened them back up finding himself on a cloud and there was Arceus standing there Aqua was shocked that he met Arceus, he said "Aqua I can see that you care much about your friends and last family member and since you did that, I will give you a gift, your moves" as he teleported him back

Aqua was teleported back he had questions and he didn't even say anything he shook his head and saw the undead human and the undead Eevee, he used Extrasensory on the undead human and he got blown back with a pink aura on him then he focused on the undead Eevee he felt bad for the poor Eevee instead of hurting the Eevee he teleported all the supplies from the hospital into a bag that he found while finding the hospital then he teleported away near the base as he walked inside he found that the blaziken was shaking and he was starting to turn into one of the undead Aqua used the strongest hydro pump he can and made him die? He was confused the hydro pump wouldn't kill him not even a strong one as he saw a hole through his heart, why did he not feel sadness anymore, he didn't even feel bad anymore he teleported the body away as he took his place on the couch and dropped the bag near the couch then started to sleep


	2. Help me out!

Hey guys if you want me to make more chapters like this I would like for you to review and say if you want me to make more also if you haven t read the summary I will be accepting 5 new characters here s the format

Name:

Human or Pok mon:

Describe them:

History:

Traits:

Other:

What he s most useful at: 


End file.
